


О большем

by llaudat



Category: 15th Century CE RPF
Genre: FB-2012, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaudat/pseuds/llaudat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лоренцо хочет устроить будущее Джулиано, но сначала ему нужно убедить брата, что это в его интересах</p>
            </blockquote>





	О большем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Greater Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62315) by [Crazy_Dumpling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Dumpling/pseuds/Crazy_Dumpling). 



> Переведено на Фандомную Битву 2012

Флоренция, 1477

Стоял холодный, ясный январский день, когда убийцу повели на казнь. Лоренцо в проеме окна верхнего этажа дворца Медичи наблюдал, как бычья упряжка грохотала вниз по улице. Ехавшего в ней приговоренного обнаружили в трущобах Ольтрарно, он портил юношей, что само по себе не одобрялось, но он вдобавок обзавелся скверной привычкой убивать их после содеянного, а это уже было непростительно. Так что судьба его решилась быстро: убийце будут рвать плоть раскаленными клещами, пока его везут к месту казни, на центральную площадь у дворца делла Синьории. Вопли были слышны за несколько кварталов, и Лоренцо прищурился, пытаясь увидеть подробности, но повозке предстояло еще проделать некоторый путь, прежде чем он сможет хорошо все разглядеть.

Именно тогда Джулиано остановился за его плечом, беззаботно жуя яблоко. Лоренцо бросил на младшего брата раздраженный взгляд.

– Разве ты не должен проверять счета из шахт Вольтерры? – спросил Лоренцо, выхватив яблоко. Джулиано мгновение выглядел оскорбленным, но тут же пожал плечами и склонился вперед, чтобы выглянуть в окно.

– Я проверю, – ответил он, – когда будет нужно. Но тут происходит что-то поинтереснее сухих цифр и торговли солью, правда?

С этим Лоренцо поспорить не мог. Братья принялись наблюдать за приближающейся повозкой. Вскрики несчастного раздавались все громче, каждый раз придушенно захлебываясь стоном. За упряжью следовала толпа. Кто-то выкрикивал ругательства, остальные только пялились, разинув рты, как рыбы, вытащенные из пруда.   
Повозка уже находилась в пятидесяти шагах от дворца, и из окна был виден капюшон человека из Черного братства. Он выступал вперед после каждого движения щипцов палача, чтобы дать измученной душе осужденного хоть толику духовного облегчения. Лоренцо подумал, что божественное вмешательство убийце уже не поможет. Что ему и нужно, так это хорошая доза граппы, чтобы незаметно провалиться в беспамятство перед тем, как петля вешателя скользнет на его шею.

– Между прочим, – проговорил Лоренцо, – нам нужно обсудить твое будущее.

Не нужно было смотреть на Джулиано, чтобы почувствовать его недовольство. Младший Медичи облокотился на подоконник, позволяя мелким порывам зимнего воздуха играть его волосами.

– Кто она? – спросил он, глядя, как разрастается толпа вокруг повозки, где осужденный уже потерял сознание от боли ожогов.

– Одна из младших дочерей Сфорца, – Лоренцо заметил, как разочарованно опустились плечи Джулиано, и ему это не понравилось. – Она довольно хороша, и мы сочтем за честь такую партию.

Он подождал ответа, но его не последовало. Джулиано просто смотрел на шумную процессию. Палач зачерпнул полные ладони снега и теперь растирал грудь преступника, приводя его в чувство, в то время как бесноватая толпа требовала крови. Черный капюшон с тревогой толкался рядом.

– Итак? – изогнул бровь Лоренцо. – Что думаешь?

– Тебе и так известно мое мнение.

– Нет, неизвестно, потому что ты мне его не сказал! Перестань вести себя как дерзкий мальчишка.

Джулиано вспыхнул, глаза в ореховую крапинку залучились гневом. Он развернулся, словно решив уйти, но Лоренцо быстро протянул руку и прижал брата к подоконнику.

– Этот брак – лучшее, что я смог организовать, принимая во внимание обстоятельства. Дела банка идут из рук вон плохо без указаний отца. Ты сам знаешь. И ты знаешь, как важно мне обеспечить тебе крепкое будущее.

– Я лучше уйду в священники! – зашипел Джулиано, отталкивая руку Лоренцо. – Девчонке Сфорца едва шестнадцать и выглядит она как лошадь.

– Это не то, чего ты хочешь! – Лоренцо воскликнул так громко, что его голос зазвенел над площадью. Люди в толпе начали оглядываться, кто-то указал на дворец. У обоих братьев хватило разума отпрянуть от проема вглубь комнаты, чтобы их не было видно с улицы. – Это не то, чего ты хочешь, или чего я желаю для тебя. Так лучше для семьи. Посвящать себя церкви сейчас – не лучшая идея. Сикст думает только о том, как получше пристроить остальных членов своей семейки.

– Да, – Джулиано мрачно сжал губы, – хотя молится он так, словно сам Господь ему каждую ночь на ухо шепчет.

– Чего еще ожидать от францисканца? – Оба разулыбались: Джулиано смешливо, Лоренцо с облегчением. – Мне жаль, что приходится настаивать. Сложись ситуация по-другому, я бы с радостью позволил тебе объезжать, укрощать и блудить с кем угодно до старости. Но нынче опасные времена, и мы не будем в безопасности, пока не встанем в один ряд с теми, чья власть и влияние куда обширнее нашей ничтожной толики. 

– Но сейчас-то у нас власти достаточно? – Джулиано пододвинулся к окну: убийца, наконец, пришел в себя, и теперь мальчишки кидались в повозку снегом. Джулиано помахал им рукой, и стайка сорванцев замахала в ответ, довольные, что удалось увидеть одного из братьев Медичи. Когда и Лоренцо присоединился к Джулиано, вся толпа одобрительно загудела, резко контрастируя с хриплым криком осужденного, в которого снова вцепились клещи.

– Пока что да. Но кто знает, как долго люди будут благоволить нам? Стоит только появиться какому-нибудь завистнику с достаточно подвешенным языком, чтобы собрать толпу, или достаточно большим кошельком, чтобы заплатить кондотьерам, и тогда для нас все будет потеряно. Мы должны быть бдительны, Джулиано. Иначе наша участь может оказаться не лучше участи Галеаццо Мария Сфорца.

Джулиано содрогнулся от мыслей, как о судьбе герцога Миланского, так и о судьбе его убийц – их растерзали на части после того, как они сделали свое грязное дело. Он посмотрел на Лоренцо, отмечая тревожные морщинки на родном лице.

– Не хотелось бы, чтобы тебя зарезал убийца, – пробормотал он, охватывая лицо брата ладонями и разглаживая пальцами морщины вокруг рта.

– Как и мне, – страстно ответил Лоренцо и перехватил запястья Джулиано. – И я клянусь: пока в этом теле остаются силы сделать вдох, я буду защищать тебя, до смерти. Вот почему мы должны действовать.

– Но должен быть другой способ! – в голосе Джулиано зазвучали жалобные нотки. Лоренцо легко мог представить заплаканного пятилетнего малыша, который только что свалился с пони и требует утешения в объятиях старшего брата. – Почему нам приходится продавать свое тело побочным дочерям любого торгаша с жалкой каплей королевской крови?

– Я не прошу тебя торговать телом…

– Да, только намекаешь! Но мы оба знаем, что это подразумевается. Зачем бы еще нашему отцу настаивать на твоем браке с Клариче, если не ради престижа? Разве это не одно и то же? Шлюхи раздвигают ноги за золото и драгоценности, а мы делаем то же самое и утверждаем, что это на благо семьи!

Снаружи повозка медленно катила к собору, туда, где купол доставал до небес, символизируя величайшее земное богатство города и одновременно надежду на духовное спасение. Джулиано сдвинулся, чтобы лучше видеть удаляющиеся очертания. Кудрявые волосы обрамляли его лицо, и в зимнем свете он казался ангелом.

– Прости, – он не глядел на брата, обращаясь к опустевшей улице. – Я понимаю, ты желаешь мне только добра. Но мне невыносимо ставить на кон в политических играх собственную жизнь.

Лоренцо замешкался с ответом. Повозка совсем исчезла из виду.

– Он уже наверняка мертв. Палачу придется потрудится, чтобы вздернуть его.

Джулиано развернулся:

– Лоренцо…

– Хватит. – Тот приложил палец к губам Джулиано. – Ты словно не знаешь, что ты для меня дороже всего в этом мире? Что я для тебя все сделаю, все что угодно, чтобы ты был счастлив? Разве я не поступал так всегда? Сейчас я прошу от тебя вдуматься в положение семьи. Сегодня мы счастливы, но как же наши дети? И их дети? Флоренция не может поддерживать нас вечно, Джулиано. Наши мечты больше, чем один город.

Брат нахмурился:  
– Ты просишь меня принести себя в жертву на алтарь семьи?

– Я прошу тебя понять, что речь идет о большем, чем мы двое, – мягко, но непреклонно ответил Лоренцо, дотрагиваясь до щеки Джулиано, чтобы тот взглянул на него. – Мы должны быть сильными, Джулиано, тогда наш дом будет процветать. Если поддадимся искушениям, люди забудут наши имена через полвека, но если выдержим испытания, о! Нас будут помнить спустя до конца времен.

На лице Джулиано промелькнула неуверенность. Он с беспокойством прильнул к руке Лоренцо.

– И как история запомнит нас, Лоренцо? Медичи, что бросили Флоренцию после того, как завоевали любовь ее жителей, потому что она не вмещала их амбиций?

– Нет, как братьев, которые осмелились мечтать о большем. Как покровителей просвещенного города поэтов, художников и философов, каких не видывал свет со времен падения Рима. Нам устроят пышные проводы, когда один из моих сыновей станет кардиналом. 

– Ты говоришь о том, чтобы управлять их мнением.

– Они будут видеть в нас гордость города, и без моего вмешательства, заметь. – Лоренцо ободряюще улыбнулся. – Но я не могу все сделать в одиночку. Ты нужен мне. Если ты не со мной, я не буду двигаться вперед. Вот так все просто.

Его пальцы зарылись в волосы Джулиано, он грубо притянул того к себе и обнял, целуя лоб. Они простояли так несколько минут, вслушиваясь в то, как бьются сердца друг друга. Затем Джулиано отстранился.

– Ненавижу, когда ты используешь свои уловки против меня, брат, – противореча собственным словам, он улыбнулся. – Как я могу быть себялюбцем и сдерживать тебя?

– Никогда, – пожурил его Лоренцо, – никогда ты так не поступал. Не говори так, я этого не потерплю.

– Как скажешь. – Джулиано отвернулся от окна, и они расслышали звон колоколов дворца делла Синьориа. Убийца наконец распрощался с жизнью. – Так расскажи мне наконец об этой девочке-лошади Сфорца.

– Бог ты мой! – хмыкнул Лоренцо. – Пожалуй, подыщу тебе лучше неаполитанскую принцессу.

– Испанцы, – Джулиано красноречиво сморщил нос. Лоренцо фыркнул, приобнял брата за плечи, и они вышли из комнаты.

Солнце светило ярко, и небо было чистым. Джулиано смеялся, запрокинув голову, и его счастье, сияние его юности были очевидны любому.

Лоренцо думал, что никогда еще его брат не был так полон жизни.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Время действия фика – за год до заговора Пацци, в результате которого жизнь Джулиано оборвется на цифре 25. Некоторые историки считают необычным факт, что на момент смерти будущее Джулиано было неопределенно: он мог как стать священником, так и жениться на девушке из влиятельной итальянской семьи. Он был убит в церкви, а его брат Лоренцо чудом избежал смерти там же.
> 
> 2) Черное братство – братство мирян, в чьи обязанности входило предоставлять осужденным духовную поддержку и молебены, так что они могли бы умереть «хорошей смертью», несмотря на жестокость казни. 
> 
> 3) Сикст IV (Франческо делла Ровере) – папа римский (1471-1484). Он знал и поддерживал заговор Пацци, только требовал, чтобы «не проливалось крови», что было абсолютно невозможно. 
> 
> 4) Герцог Милана, Галеаццо Мария Сфорца, был убит в соборе в Милане в 1476. Он был широко известен как тиран, но жестокость его смерти все равно потрясла итальянцев.


End file.
